Fases
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: Los humanos pasamos por fases cuando una relación se termina, cada una diferente a la otra. Peridot tendrá que encarar a cada una de ellas para lograr seguir adelante y lograr entender que un corazón roto puede sanar.
1. Fase I: Negación

**FASE I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEGACIÓN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El primer día que te fuiste, no lo asimilé.

Te fuiste de mi casa luego de romper conmigo. Dijiste que era lo mejor para ambas, y yo fingí creerte, fingí entenderte; te dije sí a todo sin chistar, sin realmente asimilar lo que eso significaba para ti, para mí... para ambas. Antes de que salieras de mi habitación y mirases por última vez de frente a mi familia, llegamos al acuerdo de seguir siendo amigas y, conforme pasaban los minutos, seguí hablándote con normalidad por lo que restaba de la noche hasta qué, una hora después de llegar a tu casa dejaste de contestar mis mensajes. No sin antes disculparte porque, por el momento no podías hablarme sin comenzar a tener ganas de llorar.

Te dolía. Pero por algún motivo que no entendí en ese momento, el dolor no había llegado mí aún. Al contrario, me sentía aliviada, feliz; libre.

Por primera vez en casi dos años me sentí libre de tu tristeza e indecisión, tus problemas interiores, tu indiferencia y desapego hacia todo y todos; libre de nuestras peleas antes de dormir, libre de nuestros desacuerdos, libre de permitirme sentir lo que en realidad pensaba. Libre de ti.

Aquella agradable sensación me duró todo el fin de semana. Las chicas parecían estar preocupadas de que en cualquier momento me quebrara en llanto, como pasó con Perla cuando Rose y ella rompieron. Pero eso no pasó en esos días. Todas me ofrecieron su apoyo y consuelo. Perla me preguntó casi a cada hora cómo me sentía; Amatista intentó sacarme a dar una vuelta, pero por el momento sólo quería concentrarme en el libro que llevaba incompleto en mi estante casi tanto tiempo como llevábamos conociéndonos; Garnet trató de darme pequeñas charlas de ánimo, ciclos de vida y tiempos, ignoré casi todos ellos; incluso Steven me visitó un par de veces sólo para abrazarme. Yo agradecí su preocupación, aunque para el domingo en la tarde ya me estaba fastidiando un poco.

¡Sólo había sido una ruptura! ¡Por todas las estrellas! Era algo que todo el mundo pasaba de vez en cuando.

Todo estaba bien dentro de mí, hasta que ese domingo cerca de la media noche, en la soledad de mi cama, sin las voces de mi familia rondando alrededor caí en cuenta. Me golpeó como un balde de agua fría con todo y cubo; lo que nuestro acuerdo de aquel viernes en la tarde significaba y, ¿Sabes? No quería eso. Sólo quería un pequeño descanso, no deshacerme de ti.

Quería pensar un poco más en mí, como llevaba meses sin hacerlo y, cuando me dijiste aquello, por un momento pareció buena idea. Pero ahora...

_Te extrañaba._

Comencé a extrañar todo aquello que en algún punto comenzó a cosquillear con fastidio hace un tiempo. Extrañé tus mensajes espontáneos, tus llamadas inoportunas y tus buenas noches discutiéramos o no. Extrañé el como querías sacarme de mi caverna llamada habitación y como rompías mi zona de confort sin llegar a incomodarme en lo absoluto.

¿Sabes por qué extrañamos? Porque sabemos que son cosas que no volverán.

No volverás. No de esta forma a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

No volveré a poder besarte, o abrazarte, o hablarte como hasta ahora. Nuestra relación sentimental se había roto, y lo que quedaba de ella no era lo mismo.

Mi mente se llenó de tantos pensamientos que comencé a confundirme. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar como un puto mocoso tras perderse en el supermercado.

Te extrañaba. Y ahora no podría ir a buscarte para dejar de hacerlo.

Te extrañaba. He iba a hacerlo por tanto tiempo, y el sólo pensar en ello lo hacía más doloroso.

Poco a poco, lo que pareció un bello y tranquilo fin de semana, comenzó a sentirse vacío y sin sentido. ¿Dónde estaba tu presencia en mis días? ¿Tu hermosa voz en las llamadas? ¿Tu risa con aquel maravilloso sonido nasal al que ya me había acostumbrado? ¿Tus planes espontáneos? ¿Tus fotos para compartir aunque me negara? ¿Tus besos? ¿Tus abrazos? ¿Tus caricias a mi cabello? ¿Mis caricias a tu rostro? ¿Tus ojos en los que me perdía sin importar el tiempo que llevaba viéndolos?

Lloré por tanto que comencé a estresarme de no poder parar, ni siquiera cuando Garnet entró tras dos golpes a la puerta.

-Peridot, ¿Estás bien?- la pregunta que todas llevaban haciéndome durante más de 48 horas y a la que siempre contesté con fastidio, ahora era lo que más necesitaba responder.

-Garnet... Lapis terminó conmigo- la garganta se me raspó y ardió. Garnet entró a abrazarme y me trepé a ella como un Koala. La escuché suspirar mientras me estrujaba en sus brazos.

-Lo sé, es bueno que tú lo sepas ahora- quería que el abrazo de Garnet fuese suficiente. Quería que con su calor dejara de dolerme el pecho, que la mente dejara de darme vueltas. Quería dejar de sentir el dolor que estuve conteniendo por tantos días.

Pero Garnet no podía hacer nada por ayudarme aunque quisiera. Toda esta abrumadora ola de sentimientos que me desbordaba ahora, era así de gigante por haberme negado a reconocerla desde el primer día.

Lapis Lazuli ya no era mi novia.

* * *

**Corto fanfic para sacar sentimientos de forma sana :) creo...**


	2. Fase II: Negociación

**FASE II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEGOCIACIÓN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana después de romper te envié el primer mensaje. Te pregunté cómo seguías, e iniciamos una pequeña conversación; se sentía como si nada hubiese pasado, incluso me sentía más tranquila y liviana que nuestros últimos días de relación. Me sentía feliz y relajada de hablar contigo en este momento, por primera vez desde que me dí cuenta de la ruptura, no tuve ganas de llorar.

Ninguna de las dos pareció tener ganas de dejar la charla por casi dos horas, se sintió tan natural. No hubo reclamos, reproches ni nada por el estilo sólo dos personas realmente interesadas por cómo se había sentido la otra, queriendo saber cómo había transcurrido la semana, lo bueno y lo malo, lo interesante y lo que no. Parecía que nada cambió pero se sentía mejor. Entonces, por mi mente cruzó lo que parecía una maravillosa idea en ese momento: ¡Había que intentarlo de esta forma! Sin errores en nuestro programa.

Mientras hacíamos un plan para vernos en el fin de semana, por mi mente cruzaron mil y un ideas de como hacerlo; podíamos tomarnos espacios de horas para conversar, seguir juntas pero separadas, podíamos hacer que esto volviera a funcionar, ¡Y sería mucho mejor! Sería una de mis prioridades sin serlo, podríamos vernos menos, extrañarnos un poco más, seguir juntas y estar separadas. Una relación sin tanta atadura. Podríamos...

-Peridot- Perla me interrumpió al entrar en mi _zona_, donde por fin la escuché tras tratar de llamar mi atención no sé cuantas veces -¿Cómo sigues?- la pregunta ya no me era extraña.

-Creo que mejor- le sonreí y eso pareció extrañarle un poco, supongo que por mi deplorable estado de ánimo esos días en el que no hacía más que dormir y estudiar. Más de una vez me habían obligado a comer y tomar una ducha. -¿Sabes? Debo hacer algo-.

Una vez más te envié un mensaje, preguntándote si podía verte esa misma tarde. Pareció extrañarte cuando me preguntaste si todo estaba bien, y luego dijiste que sí. Estaba decidida a decirte como me sentía, todo lo que había pensado estos días y recuperarte.

Te amo, te quiero en mi vida de nuevo. Ya no quería extrañarte más.

Antes de poder salir de casa, Garnet me interceptó, pareció leer mi mente y me dio una pequeña charla que jamás olvidaré. Me preguntó si estaba dispuesta a lo que una reconciliación implicaba; dejar ir las cosas, aprender a lidiar con lo que nos separó, dar de nosotras, ceder, y todos aquellos sacrificios que eso implicaba. Lo medité todo el camino y al final, la respuesta fue clara en mi mente.

_Sí._

Te cité en el parque central, donde había sido nuestra primera cita. Te esperé casi veinte minutos, la puntualidad nunca fue lo tuyo, me estresé un poco, pero sabía que por ti valía esperar. Mientras estaba sentada, admirando los arboles balancearse, sintiendo el rocío del sereno al atardecer, viendo las nubes pronosticando lluvia, la pregunta de si estaba dispuesta volvió a repetirse en mi mente. La respuesta volvió a ser la misma.

Sí.

Lo valía, lo valías.

Cuando por fin llegaste, estabas sonrojada y agitada, supongo que habías corrido desde tu casa. Te disculpaste por la demora y te dije que no importaba. Te sentaste junto a mi, mojando con el pasto tu short. Te vi sonreír, supongo que también recordaste nuestra primera cita, que había sido justo en ese sitio donde nos sentamos a conversar durante horas, donde hicimos _click._

Me miraste, con los ojos medianamente apagados, con las ojeras bajo tus ojos. Entonces supe que también la estabas pasando mal, las palabras se atoraron en la boca del estómago y mi mente se volvió un embrollo.

-Te traje algo- fue lo primero que salió de tu boca, buscaste en tu bolsillo y un llavero de mi personaje favorito apareció de él. -Lo vi el otro día y pensé en ti, en lo mucho que te gusta- ni siquiera el gracias pude darte, aún seguía atorado todo dentro de mí.

-Lapis...- la voz se me rompió. Carraspeé. -He estado pensando, sobre... nuestra ruptura- entonces la minúscula sonrisa en tus labios se borró.

-Oh...- dejaste de mirarme un momento -Yo también- abrazaste tus piernas y perdiste la mirada en la nada. -Puede que no lo parezca, pero me he sentido un poco mejor desde entonces- parecías temer un poco de mi reacción.

-Yo también, pero...Te extraño- la pequeña risa que soltaste fue entre burla y melancolía -Lapis, esto... esto no tiene por qué terminar aquí, no tiene por qué terminar así- volviste a verme.

-Peridot, ya hablamos de esto-.

-No... no siento que nos hayamos dicho todo- apreté el llavero entre mis dedos -Aun siento que nos queda para decir, para dar- comencé a hablar, viéndote como evitabas mirarme una vez más -Lapis, aun quiero estar contigo, no quiero que nuestra historia quede aquí, quiero que estemos juntas muchos días más-

-Lo estaremos- me interrumpiste, parecías sufrir tanto como yo -Pero como amigas, te lo dije, esto es lo mejor-.

-¡No lo es!- sin ser mi intención terminé exaltandome -No lo es, porque duele como el infierno- comencé a llorar y creo que tú también, aunque con la lluvia que lentamente caía sobre nosotras, no lo podía decir con certeza.

-Duele ahora, pero todo mejorará, siento que lo hará- aunque quise creerlo también, no podía en ese momento. Recordé que eso me lo dijiste también el día en que rompimos y volvió todo como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo, la diferencia es que esta vez el dolor golpeó de frente.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-

-Porque te amo- lo dijiste de nuevo, tan hermosamente como siempre, pero eso sólo dolía más. -Te amo más que como mi pareja, eres mi amiga también y lo serás siempre- No quería ser sólo tu amiga, los amigos no tienen lo que teníamos.

Quizá era porque tenemos muy diferentes percepciones de la vida, pero no podía encontrar ninguna parte de mí que concordara contigo. Para mí la amistad no funcionaba de la misma forma que para ti en su totalidad. No podía imaginar cómo ser tu amiga en este momento sin ser tu novia, no quería pensar en el verte sin poder tocarte como hasta ahora, poder mirarte de una forma siquiera un poco diferente. Sin la posibilidad de lo que eramos.

-Lapis también eres mi amiga... Pero no quiero que seas sólo eso-

-Peridot...-

-Te quiero en mi vida de esta forma especial, quiero que exista... esta posibilidad de vida juntas, quiero poder seguir... ¡Poder seguir! Estoy dispuesta a ceder, a dejar mi terquedad y necesidad de tener razón la mayor parte del tiempo...-

-Peridot, ya no es sólo eso. Ya no quiero intentarlo de nuevo- me interrumpiste, como siempre. -Ya no te quiero de esa forma, por favor entiende, no quiero que nos lastimemos más- Te levantaste y huiste tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de decirte nada más.

Me quedé sola en el parque, viendo la lluvia volverse lentamente más recia, enfriando cada parte de mí hasta llegarme a la médula. Pero no era suficiente para moverme, porque ya no quería hacerlo. Sólo quería llorar mientras pensaba en como te había perdido sin remedio, sin haberme dado cuenta.

En ese momento no pude asimiliar del todo, pero pude comenzar a entender, lentamente, como estabas pasando página, cómo estabas siguiendo tu vida y que comenzabas a sentirte mejor sin mí de _esa_ forma en ella. En ese momento entendí que habías roto conmigo por tu deseo de libertad. Porque querías ser libre de mí al igual que yo de ti, la diferencia radicaba en que yo quería seguir luchando por algo que tú ya habías dado por roto.

_No_.

Algo roto se puede volver a pegar si se quiere hacerlo; para ti esto ya estaba destrozado, sin posibilidad de volver a tener forma o compostura de lo que alguna vez fue. No tienes idea de cuánto quise entender ese día y los días siguientes tu pensamiento sobre ello; para mí aun tenía remedio.

Pero no podía obligarte a continuar con algo con lo que ya no querías lidiar más.


	3. Fase III: Ira

**FASE III **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IRA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para la mañana del primer día de la segunda semana de ruptura, había amanecido sintiéndome diferente.

Ya no había tristeza, sólo un inmenso vacío. Sin ganas de llorar, pero sin ánimos para intentar experimentar cualquier tipo de emoción en ese momento.

Me levanté a comer el desayuno que Perla preparó para todos, fui a la universidad, como todos los días, pero esta vez, no iba pensando en cuanto volvía a querer meterte en mi vida. ¡Demonios, no! ¿En qué estuve pensando en estos días? Comencé a pensar que quizá habías tenido toda la razón, esto fue lo mejor.

Cuando pasé frente a tu salón de clases, y te vi sonriéndole a aquella chica de cabello rubio mientras tocabas con algo más que amabilidad su hombro, lo entendí. Y sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, una emoción, un sentimiento, invadió desde la punta de mi cabello hasta la planta de los pies. Ya lo habías dejado ir.

Para ti ya había terminado; ya no había dolor o lágrimas que soltar, para ti el duelo ya había acabado, para ti esto no había significado tanto como para mí, para ti sólo había sido un enamoramiento pasajero, como todos los anteriores con quienes habías estado, no fui especial en lo absoluto. Como tantos de tus ex parejas a las que habías mencionado, con los que me habías presentado. ¡Demonios! Ahora yo era una más del montón, ¿No es así? Me puse a pensar en todas aquellas canciones que me dedicaste, más de las que alguna vez pensé en dedicar a alguien, 314 para ser exacta, y entendí que todas ellas eran puras mentiras. Todas aquellas en las que me hablabas de estar juntas ante las adversidades, ¡Patrañas! Todas en las que me pedías no irme por tu tristeza, ¡Tonterías! Todas ellas en las que decía cuánto me querías, ¡Basura vacía! Tu no me amabas, tú no sabes amar.

A mi mente vinieron, todas aquellas veces en las que estuve en el límite, el límite en el que tuve que tomar un gran respiro para poder seguir con lo nuestro, en el que tuve que meditar más de media hora y hacer una lista mental de las mil y un razones por las que te quería; ¡Pero que grandísima estupidez para perder el tiempo! Tu no tuviste que meditarlo mucho, ¿No es así? Ante la primera adversidad con la que no quisiste poder te rendiste y me dejaste ir, ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera pensaste en quedarte cuando te pedí que te quedaras por primera vez, pensando en que lo reconsiderarías un poco más como cuando me pedías no irme cuando parecía que quería hacerlo... Siempre has sido así, renunciando a todo tan fácilmente porque puedes, porque siempre fuiste la hija encaprichada a la que sus padres le daban todo tan fácil, ¡No sabes cómo es la vida real! No sabes lo que es matarte por algo, porque nunca tuviste que esforzarte realmente para conseguirlo o siquiera conservarlo. ¡No sabes cuidar las cosas! ¡No sabes valorar nada!

Pensé, que cuando comenzaste a alejarte, fue cuando comencé a dejar de intentar luchar contra la corriente. Cuando comencé a dejar de tratar de entenderte... de animarte cuando estabas triste, de esperarte cuando te alejabas, de entender por qué solías preferir salir con tus amigos a pasarla conmigo, de como dejé de intentar no discutir, incluso de cómo comencé a hacerlo. Recordé todas las veces en las que te alejaste y luego me buscabas cuando dejaba de esperarte y trataba de concentrarme en mis intereses olvidados, de como me decías extrañar por mensaje pero ya no hacías nada para buscarme; cuando te molestabas porque tus planes no coincidían con los míos, cuando hacía planes para pasarla contigo y lo poco que me gusta hacer y los posponías o adaptabas para estar con tus amigos o que coincidieran con tu zona de confort, cuando te encaprichabas por no poder conseguir que dijera sí a algo y, ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ahora soy libre de todo ello! ¡Soy total y absolutamente libre de ti! ¡Ya no tenía por qué esperar más de ti! ¡Ya no tenía que soportarte más!

¿Por qué me había esforzado tanto? ¡Si al final nunca te importé en realidad! Finges que sí, finges sentirte triste, finges extrañarme, finges que tu interminable tristeza es por nuestra separación esta vez. Pero no, no soy el motivo. Eres tú. Siempre eres tú, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te niegas a apreciar un poco la vida, finges hacerlo, finges tratar de salir del abismo, pero te encanta regodearte en él, te encanta sentirte miserable, es lo que le da sentido a tu vida, es lo que te hace sentirte viva. Me di cuenta de ello en ese preciso instante que te vi sonriendole a aquella fémina ni bien llevabas el mes de haberme dejado. Tú sólo buscabas llenar el jodido vacío que te niegas a tratar con un poco de amor propio.

Seguí mi día y otros más de mi semana pensando: ¡Tú no vales la pena! No vales que llore cada maldita noche por ti y que pase los días sintiendo que todo mi cuerpo y alma quieren caer en las fauces del abismo del que te niegas en siquiera intentar salir; no vales que mi estómago no sienta ganas de comer, ni que mi mente piense que no necesito dormir o que mi cuerpo le duela cada movimiento y a mi alma el simple existir, que todo lo que pueda pensar en cada día que pasa seas tú y todo lo bonito que vivimos juntas porque, ¿Sabes? Comienzo a darme cuenta que todo ello había sido falso. Todo lo "bonito" siempre fue para tratar de hacerte feliz aunque, al final del día, nunca resultaba del todo y volvías a sentirte triste por algún otro motivo.

Las chicas siempre me dicen que algún día me sentiré mejor, que dejarás de doler, que todo mejorará y podré seguir adelante con una renovada sonrisa en el rostro ¿Pues adivina qué? Ese día finalmente llegó y me hizo abrir los ojos a quien realmente eres.

Toda esta relación sólo fue una perdida de tiempo que me llevó a sentir algo sin jodido sentido. ¡Pude haber estado ahorrando dinero para mi próximo semestre en lugar de malgastarlo contigo! ¡Pude usar mi tiempo libre para hacer algo más que perderlo con tu compañía! ¡Pude haber fumado todos los cigarros que quisiera sin pensar en cuánto detestabas que lo hiciera! ¡Pude ser libre y feliz en lugar de haberme metido en esta esfera de oxitocina y dopamina de la que ahora estoy en una jodida abstinencia!

Estoy harta, ¡Mierda! Se acabo, no pienso llorar más por ti, no pienso sentir más empatía por ti. No volveré a perder ni un puto segundo más contigo o en ti. Tienes suficientes amigos con los que te metes ahora que eres libre de nuevo y ex parejas, que no pienso ser una más para llenar tu jodido vacío existencial, ¿Ahora volverás a revolcarte con Jasper de nuevo? ¿Verdad? Siempre fue tu ex más cercano, tu favorito si puedo decirlo sin que te den ganas de llorar porque crees que te ataco, con el que hablabas de todo incluso más que conmigo, a quien no dudabas en mencionar lo genial y agradable que era contigo desde que habían terminado, o como se preocupaba por ti como si yo no tratara de comprenderte, con el que nunca te esforzaste de mantener la distancia sexual hasta que estuviste conmigo, o eso decías y yo como tu estúpida te creí ciegamente fuese cierto o no, no me sorprendería que volvieras a tus viejos pasos, esa eres tú, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás. Se acabó, Lapis Lazuli, ¡¿Me entiendes?! Todo. Consigue otra idiota que caiga en tu puto juego de sufrida que finge importarle los demás.

¿Sabes por qué no funcionábamos? Porque sólo pensabas en ti cuando fingías interesarte en mí. ¡No me amabas! ¡Nunca lo hiciste! ¡Sólo amabas el como te amaba! ¡El como trataba de llenar el puto hueco que tienes en el pecho con todo lo que tenía para dar hasta quedar seca y sin... sin siquiera un poco para mí.

¡Mierda, Lapis! ¡Me destrozaste! ¿Eres consciente de ello? ¡¿Eres capaz de serlo siquiera?!

He olvidado cómo preocuparme por mí gracias a ti, he olvidado lo que era ser feliz, lo que era tener algo en el vacío que me carcome ahora, que me ha carcomido todos estos días que se había disfrazado de necesidad de ti. ¡Te odio!

¡Mierda! Desearía nunca haberte conocido, nunca enamorarme de ti ni pasar viéndote a la lejanía hasta que las chicas me impulsaron a hablarte, me arrepiento de cada segundo que consideré tu presencia en mi vida relevante, cada vez que pensé que eras hermosa, cada vez que tu sonrisa me aceleraba el corazón o el como tus palabras de falso amor me hacían quererte un poco más.

¡Anda! ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de mi vista y mi vida de una vez! Vete al extranjero de una vez como siempre has querido, a ese lugar malditamente remoto y alejado al que nunca he querido ir, pero que consideré conseguir la beca sólo para pasarla contigo cuando consiguieras que tus padres dijeran que sí al intercambio de un año. Ve a meterte con cada extranjera y local que te encuentres en tu desesperado intento de llenar lo que nadie más que tú puede; siempre fingiste buscar la felicidad en ti pero en realidad sólo eran palabras. ¡Y ya estoy harta de ser parte de esa farsa!

Así que, hasta nunca, Lapis Lazuli. Espero y ardas en el infierno por lo que me has hecho.

* * *

**La fase de la ira es muy poderosa y peligrosa...**


	4. Fase IV: Depresión

**FASE IV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEPRESIÓN**

.

.

.

Pasé cerca de tres semanas en el trance de enojo, en el que todo lo que me hacía pensar en ti me revolvía el estómago, en el que cada pensamiento de hablar contigo terminaba en mí reprochándote las mil y un cosas que nunca te dije, ¿Y sabes? Nunca fue suficiente, nunca lo sería. Todo ese enojo y odio en mi ser me llevaron a intentar cosas que nunca antes había estado interesada en siquiera probar, como irme a beber hasta perder la consciencia por ejemplo. Y ahora, gracias a ese estado, ahora estoy aquí, a este punto en el que creo que nunca me he odiado tanto, ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? ¿En este momento? ¿En este lugar? ¿Cómo terminaste llorando una vez más por mi culpa? ¿Cómo terminé peleando con Amatista? ¡Oh, sí! Ya logro recordarlo entre dolores y palpitaciones cerebrales: En medio de mi estado de ebriedad solté todo mi enojo contra ti con Amatista y ella, en un arranque al verte con aquella rubia en aquella fiesta en la que nos topamos por casualidad, te lo soltó en tu cara...

_Mierda. _Me siento como una mierda ahora mismo, ¿En qué estaba pensando en ese momento? ¿Por qué parecía buena idea? ¿Por qué? Ahora que te vi, con los ojos rojos inundados en llanto, las mejillas rojas y el rostro sin color, con aquella mirada rota que jamás creí ni quise conocer en ti, supe que no era lo que quería... Tremenda estupidez de mi parte, ¿No crees? No saber qué quiero lograr exactamente con estos sentimientos hasta terminar en un extremo indeseable y sin retorno.

_Te amo._ O eso creí, porque lo que acabo de hacer es muchas cosas menos eso.

_Te amo._ Por favor, dime si podrás perdonarme.

_Te amo. _No te vayas sin permitirme siquiera disculparme, no me dejes con la culpa y el dolor en las entrañas.

Este día, cuando me dijiste que habías tenido razón en dejarme ir porque no eras suficiente, me terminé de romper, con todo el peso de la gravedad me estrellé contra el pavimento de la realidad y duele como los mil infiernos, pero me lo merezco, merezco sentirme como una basura porque lo fuí; Te hice llorar y sufrir por algo que querías evitar, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Cómo puedo siquiera compensarte? ¿Cómo perdono a Amatista cuando no deja de pedirme disculpas en medio de su llanto arrepentido?

Mi mundo se ha terminado de romper, y no eres la causante esta vez. Soy yo, ahora es claro en mi mente y los arrepentimientos de mis fúricos días pasados ante las patéticas excusas que puse para odiarte me golpean y hunden más y más en el agujero al que finalmente entro. No. Finalmente reconozco que estoy aquí. Siempre he estado mal, siempre he tenido este sentimiento de vacío y tristeza del que me negaba a ser consciente, siempre negandolo e ignorando tratarlo hasta que finalmente me ha explotado en la cara.

_Lo lamento. _Por favor, permiteme disculparme por mi inmadurez.

_Lo lamento. _¿Aún somos amigas? ¿Aún puedo acercarme a disculparme?

Lapis... Lo lamento.

Al día siguiente, trato de obtener un mensaje de respuesta, una contestación a los 30 mensajes y las cien llamadas que te estoy haciendo pero, no hay nada. No hay señales de ti. ¿Podrás perdonarme? ¿Aún querrás ser mi amiga? ¿Aún querrás amarme después de dañarte de esta forma?

Te busco en cada oportunidad que hallo; quiero disculparme como se debe, pero lentamente dejas de eludirme y desapareces por completo. Paso los días sin poder conciliar el sueño, ni comer o pensar en algo más fuera de mi autodesprecio; ni siquiera los primeros días de la ruptura en vacío y la oscuridad de mi interior me abrumaron hasta este punto; hasta que ya no puedo sentir ni el aire que toca mi rostro o la lluvia que moja el cuerpo, ya no distingo el calor del frío ni el día de la noche, toda la comida sabe amarga y siento que mis pasatiempos han perdido el sentido, lo único que me da una punzada de vida son las canciones que escucho y me recuerdan a ti, y lo que fuimos...

Una semana después me entero que es porque finalmente conseguiste el traslado a donde querías ir y supe que ese era el _fin_ de nuestra historia. Ya no hay más, nada malo ni nada bueno, pudimos terminar de una buena forma pero lo arruiné sin remedio alguno. Ahora, mi última charla contigo me la reprocharé durante inumerables noches, el poco avance que había hecho en superarte desapareció y ahora, debo pagar con todo el peso de mi alma el haber roto la tuya.

Perdón...


	5. Fase V: Aceptación

**FASE V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ACEPTACIÓN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Peridot, ¿Estás ocupada?- Perla llamó desde la cocina, mientras me ve por la barra, tirada en el sofá viendo la nueva temporada de la actual serie que veo.

-Algo- Respondo, ella suelta un suspiro desganado, sabiendo que está por iniciar una batalla que perderá ante el estrés.

Desde el día en el que desapareciste, no he sido la misma, la nada ha consumido mi espíritu y mi ser desde el año pasado, cuando te fuiste. Tardé cerca de una semana en por fin salir de mi habitación, sólo para darme de baja un año en la universidad, sé que las chicas no lo aprueban, pero no se han atrevido a decirme gran cosa, saben cuán mal estoy; saben cuanto lloro en las noches y duermo en el día, me han apoyado manteniendome los últimos dos meses desde que mi reserva de dinero se terminó, me siento terrible y el no ser capaz de salir del agujero para devolverles todo lo que han hecho por mí sólo me hace sentir peor. Lo lamento.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con a preparar la cena?- luego de un largo minuto de silencio se atreve a preguntarme.

-Voy en un momento- la escucho gruñir bajo, sé que es porque suelo tardar en hacer las cosas que me piden -Terminando este episodio, ¿Te parece?- la escucho afirmar y me concentró en la televisión de nuevo.

Esta historia me hace recordar a nosotras, ¿Sabes? El tipo ha tenido malas experiencias con las mujeres y ahora parece haber conocido a la indicada, pero ella no pertenece a su estatus, como yo contigo, ella es un espíritu libre y él no. Estoy a punto de llorar cuando está por pedirle matrimonio y tener por fin su final feliz y entonces... la deja ir...

Una catarsis llegó a mí. _Si amas algo tienes que dejarlo ir_, siempre oí esas palabras pero nunca las escuché en realidad. Si amas algo, si amas a alguien, lo dejas ir a donde es feliz, a donde pertenece su felicidad... Eso es lo que debía hacer contigo, ¿Verdad? Dejarte ir, no sólo de mi entorno, sino también de mi mente y mi corazón, dejarte marchar de mí como ya lo habías hecho de mi vida, porque la única a quien afectaba en retenerte en mi corazón era yo, la única que sufre soy yo. Debo soltarte, debo dejar ir tu memoria, _no vas a volver._ Debo seguir con mi vida así como tu sigues con la tuya, y debo hacerlo por mí, por mi propio bien; sin importar cuán mal esté no vas a volver, es momento de aceptarlo; sin importar cuanto llore y me lastime a mí misma una y otra vez, no me estás viendo, probablemente ni siquiera pensando, estás centrada en ti misma, siguiendo adelante... viviendo por ti.

_Vivir por mí._

¿Por qué es tan difícil de hacer? ¿Por qué es tan difícil dejar ir tu recuerdo? ¿Es porque creí que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas? Pero, ¿Lo estábamos? Quizá sólo debíamos conocernos, marcar la vida de la otra y... seguir... Debo seguir, sin importar qué, ¿No es así? Y ya no debe ser por ti.

_Vivir para mí._

¿Cómo se hacía? Lo he olvidado. Quizá nunca supe hacerlo para empezar, siempre he evadido sentir en realidad y me he conformado con efímeros y superfluos sentimientos que me invaden cada tanto tiempo. Hasta que te conocí, quiero volver a sentirme así de feliz y emocionada... Quiero poder hacerme adicta a hacerme feliz así como lo fui contigo, hasta que la idea de perderme a mí misma parezca capaz de romperme tanto o más de lo que lo hizo tu partida.

_Vivir conmigo,_ no va a ser fácil, para empezar, debo dejar de pensar en ti cada segundo del día.

Me levantó del sofá antes de que la serie termine, entro en la cocina, Perla parece sorprenderse y me sonríe, parece querer llorar de emoción.

-¿Qué necesitas de mí?- Me erguí y saludé al estilo militar, ella soltó una risa que trató de ocultar tras su mano.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Me preguntó.

-No, yo me perdí de todo- le sonrío tan sinceramente como puedo, me detengo frente al fregadero y comienzo a lavar los vegetales. Perla se recarga en mi brazo.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Peridot- Le sonreí de nuevo; sé que jamás volveré a ser quien fui, me marcaste de tal forma que me sería imposible sin sentirlo falso. Ahora sólo queda descubrir quién y qué soy sin ti.

Debo descubrir quién soy.


	6. Fase VI: Superación

**FASE VI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUPERACIÓN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El 20 de agosto fui a la tienda de cómics por el último tomo de _Ki__ll la kill_, luego del anime sabía como terminaba, pero me haré sentir sorprendida como la primera vez que lo vi. Luego de eso quedé de encontrarme con Amethyst en la tienda de regalos, el cumpleaños de Steven había sido el mes pasado y aún no compraba el regalo que le prometió ese día.

Mientras caminaba de local en local, me encontré de nuevo en la cuadra a la que solíamos frecuentar y, sin darme cuenta, terminé de pie al otro lado de la calle frente a nuestra vieja cafetería favorita. Parece una broma absurda del destino cuando te distingo en una mesa, al otro lado del cristal del que solía ser nuestra mesa predilecta, sentada frente a frente con una desconocida de llamativo cabello de arcoiris, tiene sus dedos entrelazados con los tuyos, muy parecido a como cuando entrelazábamos los nuestros, le sonríes de una forma que me resulta familiar; estás feliz y cómoda. Un extraño palpitar me invade por un segundo, pero no es dolor, sería absurdo si lo fuera, ya ha pasado más de dos años desde que te vi por última vez, sólo es una vieja melancolía ante los recuerdos; como cuando cantas una vieja canción de tu infancia que habías olvidado o hueles un viejo libro que amabas leer.

Una sonrisa se posa en mis labios al verte ser feliz, me siento feliz por ti, de la forma más sincera que puedo. ¿Así te veías cuando estabas conmigo? ¿Logré hacerte sentir esa felicidad y calma que transmites en ese momento? ¿Era tan visible para todos los demás o sólo yo lo noto porque te conocí alguna vez?

_Te conocí._ Lo hice por mucho, hace tiempo.

_Te conocí._ Y amé hacerlo, amé cada faceta de ti, incluso las que llegaron a ser molestas en los últimos momentos de nuestra relación.

_Te amé..._ No, te amo.

Sé que en este momento, si me acercara a hablarte, no me respondería la persona con la que salí alguna vez. Eres alguien diferente, no eres ella, no eres de quién me enamoré, así como yo no soy de quien te enamoraste alguna vez. ¿Sabes por qué extrañamos? Porque son cosas que ya no van a volver, la Lapis Lazuli con la que salí e incluso pensé casarme _desapareció _hace mucho tiempo, así como la Peridot con la que querías mudarte, fue de poco a poco desde el día en que rompimos y ahora, ambas ya no están, pero sus energías restantes se dispersan en todo nuestro ser, son cimientos en lo que nos hemos convertido ahora, son enseñanzas que nos han permitido crecer. Que nos impulsaron a llegar al ahora.

_Te amo_. Los restos de la Peridot que alguna vez sintió todo contigo aún te aman, te amaron en aquel entonces y ese mismo sentimiento trascenderá a la eternidad, nada de lo que pudiese hacer podrá borrar ese sentimiento. Somos restos de algo que ya no existe en el presente, pero se han vuelto algo mejor. Somos una leyenda, una personal, que recordaremos el resto de nuestras vidas y estaremos agradecidas de habernos vivido. Desde el día en que te fuiste, no volví ni volveré a arrepentirme de haberte amado porque, ¿Sabes? De no haberlo hecho, de no haberte conocido y aprendido a ser quien soy ahora, no estaría siendo finalmente feliz.

Así que te agradezco, Lapis, por haberme permitido estar contigo en aquel entonces, conocerte hasta el punto en el que lo hice, amado y crecido contigo hasta no poder dar un paso atrás.

Gracias.


End file.
